


la la lost you

by unconchious



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, angsty i guess, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unconchious/pseuds/unconchious
Summary: “farewell, my one and only..”the crackling electricity draws closer, and naruto does not move.“..friend.”
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	la la lost you

**Author's Note:**

> some might rage about how naruto would never bc he is Kind All Forgiving All Tolerant God... i agree with your assessment. but i wrote this anyway.
> 
> correct my punctuation errors if you want. i kinda have no experience with writing so. yeah

“Farewell, my one and only..”

Naruto thinks about dragging it on.

It would be easy enough. He would just have to roll sideways and get back up, or duck underneath Sasuke’s palm and sock him in the face as he bends to regain balance. The slow ache in his chest and the urgent burn in every other muscle of his sore, beaten body wouldn’t be much of an obstacle. He’s no stranger to endurance and bulldozing through pain to see a goal to completion.

A single look at the symbol engraved on his headband – he absently notices the slight dip in the center, likely caused by all the times he’d violently headbutted people – that floats in the shallow waters, inches shy of brushing his tattered pants, only reinforces the thought.

He needs to get up. Sakura-chan would want him to beat some sense into Sasuke.

( _I love you! I care about you so much!_ Sakura-chan screams herself hoarse at his back, all clenched fists and heaving shoulders. Pours her heart out to the boy who keeps slipping out from between their fingers. _Please! Just - just don’t leave again!_

 _You’re such an annoyance,_ Sasuke murmurs, a smirk tugging at his lips. He tilts his head enough to make eye contact and pulls her into a genjutsu.

Sakura-chan’s watery eyes hold nothing but betrayal in the fleeting moment before her collapse.)

He really should get up. Kakashi-sensei’s probably counting on him too.

( _During the infinite tsukuyomi, Kakashi and Sakura just happened to be next to you. That’s all. Do you understand?_ Sasuke asks, not looking away from Kaguya.

 _I do,_ Naruto replies evenly, showing little of the disbelieving anger that washes over him. He chances a glance backward and meets sensei’s world-weary eyes. There is a resigned slump to his shoulders. Sakura-chan looks absolutely stricken beside him.

Naruto stops sneaking glances at them after that.)

Should definitely get up _—_

( _He stabbed right through me,_ the redhead girl whispers, staring blankly at the table. She scratches at her chest again and again, nails pressing angry red lines over the scarred flesh. _He stabbed me to get to him. Danzo, I mean.)_

_get up get up get up —_

(A hand tight around Sakura-chan’s throat, lifting her off the lake’s surface. A kunai in his other hand, rising to slit her throat open. Face twisted with cold rage. No awareness in his bleeding eyes.)

 _get up get up_ —

( _He is with the Akatsuki_ , Tsunade tells them grimly.

Sasuke is with the Akatsuki. Akatsuki, who capture and extract tailed demons from jinchuriki. People like _him._ Naruto leans against Sakura-chan and pretends that his hands don’t shake.)

 _get up_ —

(Sasuke standing upside down on the branch of a tree, hand wrapped tightly around Naruto’s ankle. Saving him from plummeting down to the rapids below. Naruto sees the scowl on his face, upside down as it is. _Be careful, loser!)_

_yes, get up —_

(Sasuke’s face looming above his own, droplets of rain sliding down the sides of his face. Naruto succumbs to unconsciousness, expecting the night to be his last. Instead he wakes in a hospital bed, bruised and bloody and _alive_. Alive because Sasuke spares him.)

 _get_ —

( _I spared your life on a whim_.)

Naruto doesn’t want to get up anymore.

The crackling electricity draws closer, and Naruto does not move.

”..friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> i finished the manga about 84 years ago but i’m getting back to rereading it. ahh, nostalgia.. the talk no jutsu scene was very beautiful (sasuke-tears + team 7 reunion without the looming murderous villain threat might have made Me tear up a little) but sometimes i just want a bit of Sadness&Pain.


End file.
